Betrayer of own name!
by RaddllereuxLSD
Summary: She an innocent girl. Running from past, trying to live a new life. He a murderer heartless, cruel an animal just wants a blood. What happened when they meet together by coincidence? Is he going to take what's his? Or he gonna try to find his peace of human race? {WARNING!Contains sexual scenes, rough language a violence!} (Riddick fan-fiction)
1. The first hunt!

:I was sitting on a chair sipping coffee. "So Sammy, how you feel about your first hunt?" It was Jack, friend of my uncle Toombs.

I smiled back "Well I was thinking about it lately and to be honest, I don't know how I have to feel. Probably I have to be happy but I just don't get it"

He set next to me sand put his arm around my shoulders. "It´s normal you're just nervous. I was too at my first hunt"

I wanted to say something but Toombs shouting interrupted me "SAMMY! Get your ass here we're waiting on on ya" I stand up and went outside. Whole crew was here already and the ship was prepared yet.

We all get in and fly off of our planet. Perhaps It's the last time I see it. What is sure If I'm gonna see it again… it's gonna be a long time for wait. What time exactly? I don't know.

To be honest NO one knows!

* * *

It was a few days I dint see a planet. We were just passing through universe.

"So what Cap? Which one?" Blazer asked Toombs (Blazer is the 1. shooter)

"Ya know how it works! For me It always depends on money!" Toombs smirked!

"Well then its obvious. Richard'B Riddick. Escape convict murder" the last word Blazer said in nervous hue.

"What? Are you afraid?" Toombs laugh. Blazer shook his head " NO Toombs, but what about your niece?" Everyone in this freaking ship looked at me! I felt nervous and blushed.

"What Sammy? She is after her mother. She can handle hell of if she want to! Don't worry about her!" Toombs answered instead of me!

 ***YEAH! DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT SMALL USELESS SAM! I CANT EVEN HANDLE BOILING WATER! HOW THE HELL HAVE I HANDLE A MURDERER?!** *

I never told anybody what I was thinking. So I just sight, I'm very shy person and so I know I'm absolutely not after any of my parents.

"Right Sammy?" Toombs interrupted me from my thinking.

 ***NO NO NO YOU'RE WRONG YOU STUPID DICK-BRAIN!***

Were the words I wanted¨d to shout out of my mouth! But instead Of it "Yeah. Sure, its OK!" was only what I said. He smiled on me and said "that's my girl!"

Since that conversation was quite till we reached the spot. Some planet called Augerra Prime. Planet almost without life, poisonous water, no much land to live on. So the perfect půace dor murderer or to e murdered?

Finally we landed on the main island. It was a great rocky wasteland. Lot of rocks, caves and overhangs where can the convict hide or set a traps. But the silent here was up suspicious. "Uncle? Are you sure that this is the place?" I grinned. But Toombses face expression gave me a pure knowledge to be quite So did I.

"Hey Toombs!" Blazer whispered after a while. "what?" Toombs answered back "look at the thermovision! He is right behind that pillar!"

Toombs smiled and showed us to go and encircled it. "Salut Riddick" uncle said with a grin on his lips. But nobody was there just the cave.

I just looked at him " Really uncle? Please tell me that you're not a schizo!"

"Shut up Sammy and look!" I looked back on the entrance of the cave. And now I realized the figure that appeared from the darkness.

"What took you so long? Toombs?" he said with a deep warm voice. He was huge muscular two head taller then me! I know I'm small but compared him? I look like a dwarf. He look at every member of our group and stopped his eye on me! He smiled "NO way!"

Goose bumps jumped allover my body and my hands started shaking.

"Well Toombs pretty very pretty. Its seem-full that the beauty isn't after you!"

Uncle smiled "Isn't after me isn't for you Riddick!"

"Remember… how I counted your mistakes at the last time? That's your first for today!" he grind at me and then looked back at Toombs again.

"Oh really? Lets see how big mouth you gonna be in these handcuffs" Jack put him in handcuffs and we started heading back to our ship.

:Uncle What did he mean by that mistake?:" I asked quietly

:Nothing" Stay away from him!"

"But uncle..."he interrupted me „ I said stay the hell away from him!"

I just blinked in confuse. He never acted like this. He never been that cold on me! I felt weird about it . He caught lot of convicts and this is not an exception! Is it...right?"

* * *

Finally we are out of this freaking planet. That murderer is chained on the chair with his googles on his eyes. I wondered whats his eye colour if its brown or blue maybe green. I was carefully watching him since we take off. I know that uncle said to me that I should stay away from him, but something on him is magnetizing me!

"Hey Sammy" someone bump into me and I surprisingly look who it was...Jack. He took a seat next to me "Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing. Just thinking about something" I lied

"Very funny, you ain't good liar! Com'on Sam, you can tell me!" I took a deep breathe "You know, uncle seemed nervous and he was threaten me so cold when I wanted know something about what he said! Its weird, he never act like this."

Jack just look at Riddick and then back at me " Look Sammy he is a murderer and he did a lot of bad things. Awful that you can barely imagine. Your uncle lost lot of goof people because of him … when he is near, people die. And your uncle know what he is able to do! Toombs is just trying to keep you ¨safe"

"So why did he take me with when he knew how dangerous will it be?!" I felt anger. How dare he? Keeping me safe that's what he does?

"Sammy he is in chains you are safe! So calm down its over." he said with friendly smile and went to the pilot hall. And then I saw it… him, how he stares at me! My eyes winded. He grind "don't you think that these chains will hold me forever?" I was just starring with my hands shaking. He smile "well honey, that's your second mistake! Ill give you advice… don't you dare to close your eyes tonight. This ship can be the last thing you'll see!" he gave me another devil smile. But I've got enough of this bullshit. "no ill give you one important advice! Shut the fuck up asshole!" I stand up want to go to the others "if you say so! Count your time its short very short!" his words make me shiver but I didn't show my emotions and just go back to the others!

* * *

I woke up from a nightmare everybody was sleeping even the murderer. I want to see his eyes do I got up of my chair and silently do to him. I made sure if he is asleep by waving my hand before his face. He didn't do anything so I careful took off his googles but suddenly he open his eyes. I wanted to back off but he cached me by his legs. He gave me a devil smirk "do you know you talk from sleep at night? Sexy" I wanted to get of him but his grip was too strong.

"Let go of me!" I whispered

"if you want me to let you go why don't you start screaming?" U turn around to see if someone is awake… nobody so I turn back to him. "I don't want you to get in more trouble"

he started to smile "I just wanted to see you eyes"

His smile was quickly gone he growl "hmm how interesting" and he let go of me. I quickly get back to my seat and tried to sleep. But after this, what I saw it was almost impossible. His eyes were silver Grey it scared the hell off me! But still something on him make me magnetized to him. But is that matter… he is just a murderer lets go sleep!

* * *

The next day we reached to the Butcher bay we gave them Riddick and they gave us the money. We flew off and since that day I never heard about him even once.

We've catched lot of thiefs, convicts and murderers. We were for 2 years in the universe. And then it comes, we turn our asses back and started heading home. I was very happy, that were coming back but I also know that when we get back ill never ever get back in this ship into this group into this job into the universe.

I've never been into hunting people, taking the freedom from them even if its murderer or freak. Still its a human being like all of us.

And making harm to people for money? No thanks!

I got lot of experience up there but I think its enough. I'm gonna stay on the ground study some college get a normal job and life in peace.

But I'm sure, since of this ill never be the same girl like before.


	2. New life!

(7 Years later)

Time skip by somehow faster then I expected. I'm not that girl anymore I´ve finished college on tier of honorary degree. I've got job now which I´m enjoying. I'm high school teacher of sport psychology and international traveling. I'm 26 now, got house with garden, lot of friends. Ive got barely everything but still there is something that im missing… family.

You may ask what about my uncle Toombs: I didn't hear a word since the day we landed on our planet! He didn't call me or send me a letter. He just forgot on me! But it doesn't matter , I got my own new life here on Ursa Luna. And when I said new life, I mean absolutely new life! I got a new name, I threw away my old name that been known because of my „legendary" merc uncle TOOMBS! Anyway for me Clowe Raddllereux sounds much better then Samantha Hawkins. I was tired of being stopped in the streets and been asked stupid questions about bounty hunting and more else. For people around we are police, cops , heroes. For me we are just mercs. I feel embarrassed for my uncle I know its his job but what kind of job is hurting people? But enough about my stupid uncle and even more stupid history of mine. Lets talk about my future shall we!?

So like I said before I´m a teacher of CDAF {College of Defensive Air forces} here on Ursa Luna is defensive air force more then required! On the west is standings a big prison called Slam city! In this prison are caged the most dangerous criminals of our universe. That is the reason why are we the most needed college on our planet. But not just on our planet in whole planet system. I was training young men and women for defending our planet against the danger from inside. How to chase and catch the fastest convicts and how to deal with them. I was preparing them how to defend our city from robbers how to honoring the law. But nobody could prepared them for what comes next!

* * *

It was a Saturday and I was sitting on my porch drinking coffee when suddenly my talkie captured signal from the Slam City. It was S.O.S. signal, I immediately picked up the talkie and a signal back!

I was waiting for answer about 1 or 2 minutes but then finally heard a voice from the other side of the station. „Maidei, Maidei this is officer Paul Maisner speaking! Our energy system has fallen down the main security gate opened all inmates escaped! Were trying to cached them but were out of juice we ask you for…!"

I cant hear the end of the message cause the signal was cut off. But I know what I´ve got to do . I instantly ran to the nearest watchtower and I launched alarm sirens!

The town gates were closed every inhabitant was asked to immediately reach the house and lock up the doors. No one goes out! Just the army.

Then i went to the warehouse with weaponary and started to prepare for civil war. But suddenly i heard a male voice „Raddllereux? What the hack you think you're doing?" it was my boss Joshua Toorop! He is a military commander and also CEO of our CDAF College!

„I'm preparing for..."

he interrupted me „for your suicide! You ain´t go anywhere! You'll stay here in safety" he said with angry voice.

„but i wanna help" i tried to resist but he cut me off „that's an order!"

Even if i didn't want to i have to listen to his order still he is my boss. So i let go of all ammo and ran to my house. Locked all my doors and closed all windows but in my bedroom which was in second floor, attic to be honest, I can run away every time in here.

Since this moment i was sitting on my roof with telescope on my eye and talkie in my hand ready for every situation. I was on alert every second 24/7! it pissed me of that Joshua left me here with civilians but he surely did have a reason for it. Still I´m just a teacher and this is my new life! Or it supposed to be!

* * *

I´m sorry this is very short chapter but I swear next time it will be better! LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Own Fortune!

_**2 Days later!**_

It was early morning and I was totally exhausted! But then I heard peeping sound of my talkie. I quickly picked it up and in expectation waited on the voice on the other side! "Raddller? Are you there?.." it was Joshua I barely heard him but I immediately answer "Yes sir, it's me!" there was a quite for few seconds but then I heard him again "Listen, we are losing the fight with the prisoners run quickly and turn on the alarm sirens, they overpower us and they are heading to your city, quickly they will be there soon!..." then the signal went off I threw away my talkie and run to the watchtower and turn on the alarm!

Guards of our town prepared themselves to defend our city! And I prepared my self too, I know that Josh said me not to but I have to do something I'm not training the guards for no reason right? I took some machine gun and night vision goggles, I know it was morning but it was still quite dark! I must've run back to my house for my talkie I run quickly upstairs but when I open the door to my room somebody kicks me down on the floor! The gun falls off of my hand to the corner of the room and I laid down on my stomach! I turn my self on the back to see who it was. It was some man, he stood in a doorway and was pointing a gun at me now! "hehehe look who we have here Jagger...some pretty kitten, does it want to play? Sure it does!" he was talking to somebody else, but we were only two beings in this room! "Hey, I don't want any trouble OK?!" I ask him calmly but he started to shout " SHUT THE FUCK UP WHORE! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE MERC!" my eyes winded " Wait what? You are wrong I'm not a merc!" when I tried to defend my self and keep him calm I pissed him even more than before! "YOU SAID I'M LIAR? Did YOU say I'M LIAR? ...NOW DIE BITCH!" he pointed the gun at my head. I waited for the shot but when it finally happened I was still alive and the Madman was lying before me in a pool of blood!

I look up to see who saved my life and I could not believe my eyes in the doorway was standing Toombs, my forgotten uncle. He was smiling at me "What the hell you think you doing huh?" he helped me to stand and I really need to ask him "How did you find me?" he hugs me "The messages about the civil war on your planet was everywhere so I quickly come to help my small girl, as I can see I arrived just in time!" I smiled back " I thought that you just forgot about me!" he started to laugh really loudly "What? About you? NO...I mean ...you want to grow up, have your life so I just let you go on your own way to find your fortune! DEAR!" I smiled, it was good to know that he didn't forget about me, but he should call me or something "Now, what you wanted to do?" I asked him. "I m gonna take you off of this planet, somewhere save!" I shook my head "No uncle I have to stay here and help the others!" he grabbed me by my arm but I jerked " Hey, did you hear me?" his face expression was angry now "Yes, but I can't let you die here! Let's go!" he started heading downstairs but I stood here like before "NO! I'm now grown-up and I have right to decide, and my decision is to stay here and help the others!" he turns to me and chuckles "What happened to you I cant remember you like that! stop arguing and go!" he said loudly, "I said I will stay, so do I!"

"No, you will come with me! This is sure without any discussion! I swear to your mother and your father that I will take care of you, and I will do so, Come with me NOW!" I stamped to the wooden floor " STOP IT! You wanted to say that those seven years, those seven fucking years, when you were god knows where you were taking care of me? No, I was here alone and I was making money to stay alive you didn't do anything to help me! You let me here, to find for fortune you said? Ok, this is my fortune! This house is the fortune, this city and this freaking planet this are mine fortune! And I will stay with my fortune and I will fight for it if you like it or not!" he blinked confused, then turned around and without word leave my house! I was angry with him! But anger will not help my city,

 _ **LIKE I SAID LETS FIGHT FOR MY FORTUNE!**_

 _ **/Hey there,it's me again! I'm sorry that took me so long to update but I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and follow! THANKS LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	4. Debtor!

(2 hours later)

I was quickly heading to the Slam city , Josh needs my help! And I was there for him every second of his life! When I arrived closer to the Slam city I was shocked in what condition it was! There was sparks of broken power lines everywhere I watched and everything was covered in big dust cloud! I land before the main gate, which was not actually gate anymore, but just ruins of it! When I entered the building of prison the atrocious smell of a rotten meat hit me to my nose. I caught cause the smell was insurmountable ,,H...Hello? Is anybody in here!?" I shouted from across the empty hall of the prison.

"Joshua?" but there was no answer. I continued further to the interlaced aisles of this hell on earth! It seemed like there was the world war 3 taken, corpses everywhere, destroyed star-ships whole building was totally destroyed! Actually it was seem-full who win this war of clans! And the soldiers where not the one to celebrate their victory!

* * *

I taught that I will bring some injured people back to our town, but there was no-one alive and neither sign of Joshua, I was able just to count the dead bodies and write their names, it wouldn't be that hard, they were mostly my students, but their faces were mutilated in the worst way I have ever seen in my life! No eyes, tongues torn from their mouths, guts withdrawn through their necks, hands without fingers, fingers without nails and loads more! It was so sad, how the one man can hurt another, just because of some codes! I turn my way back and started heading my ship! There was no reason to stay any longer!

* * *

When I was almost on the ship someone grabbed me by my waist from back, I started kicking and scratching all around me! But then I hit the ground as the stranger throw me against it, I hit my head to the cold ground, I saw blurred and before I can recuperate he was sitting on my stomach and chocked me with his strong hands! In vain I tried to get of his tight grip of my neck! I was quickly exhausted and my breath was shorter and shorter every second! When I was almost out of breath and my vision started to go black, I heard a sharp whack and suddenly the grip of my neck slacken and slowly dissapeared as my traitor fell down to the ground next to me! I caught roughly and desperately inhale some fresh air! After some time I set up and looked around, before me was standing a massive guy in black assault boots either black trousers and top that was encircling his huge muscles on his shoulders and chest! Actually, everywhere I looked, there were a muscles! He has had a googles on his eyes So it was hard to tell what his face expression looked like but I can say he was really entertained cause of his devil grin on his lips!

A goosebumps where all over my skin when I heard his voice speak to me "are you okay?" it was very deep, cold voice kinda rough for me and strongly intimidating!

"Yeah, but just cause of you! Thank you!" I whispered into the ground where I was looking too because I was kinda scared even in that fact that he saved my ass just few minutes ago!

"No problem, I was just passing through I´m stranger in this land my ship collapsed far away from here and I was looking for some civilization, you are lucky! What girl like you is doing in here anyway, its dangerous as you can see!" he scoffed.

"I...I was searching for survivors! They were my friends and students mostly! Now? They are all death cause of some stupid dick brain who thinks he is god. That he can take away innocent lives!" I cried out. I heard how he moved and in the corner of my eye I saw his hand how is waiting for me to grab it! I looked up at him, there wasn't the grin on his lips anymore, but there wasn't any frown either his face expression was totally blank like a no-written page of paper! " you will not help them with cries anymore! But you can help me and pay me back your debt!"

I took his strong hand and he lift me up like feather."How?" I asked confused!

He let go of my hand and smiled " I saved your live you will save mine! Take me to your town, let me stay under your roof my people will find me after sometime!" I wasn't really happy when I heard his words, but I was his debtor so I allowed him to stay at my place for couple of days. After this short conversation we mount up to my ship and started heading home! But no one was prepared what was going to happened next!

 **A/N: SORRY I KNOW IT TOOK SOLING, BUT I SWEAR THAT** i **AM BACK!**


	5. Pure and Bright!

We arrived to my city, and since that, the guy who saved my life was acting really strange. When I opened my door he quickly rush in, he was avoiding the shutters and the whole time he was sitting on the kitchen chair and was looking into the floor as he was thinking about something really hard. I was afraid to interrupt him by my words so I just cleared my throat, he turn his gaze slowly to me ,,Ehm, I think you should take a shower, your clothes is dirty... I can wash it and meanwhile you can take something after my uncle, if you don't mind" he was staring at me kinda confused so I put out a nervous smile " But..if you d..don-" "Yeah, shower would be great!" he interrupted me with a devil grin on his lips. I gave him clothes after Toombs and he disappeared into bathroom.

* * *

I was cooking pancakes in the kitchen when I heard his deep voice behind me "Excuse me, but your uncle must've been slim as hell, his T-shirt is too small I cant fit into it!" when I turned, I saw shirtless Richard just with trousers on and with T-shirt in his hands. "ooo, I don't think that my uncle was slim as hell, more likely you are big as hell!" I said sarcastically and he laughed, his muscles on his stomach were clenching while he was laughing it was god damn sexy but kinda intimidating. "Well, we have to buy some, then!" hisface expression quickly change from laugh to worried "No!...I will just wait for mine, its fine" I raised my eyebrow, he was acting really strange, he didn't want to go out or….. to the light? "Noits not fine! You will notwalking at my house half naked!" he started laughing maniacally "What is so funny?" I said confused "If I cant be here half naked, how the hell I suppose to go out into public?" well I wasn't thinking about that "So I will...go!" I whispered embarrassed "I can wear a blanket if you mindto watch my body..." he said slowly. I opened my eyes widely "No I don't but, its cold in here!" that was a big lie, its summer right now! "I will take a blanket!" he said entertained with my ridiculous excuses and then left the room "Breakfast is prepared, you can join if you don't mind!" I shouted after him!

* * *

I was sitting on the table eating pancake when I saw the most ridiculous thing in my life! Richard in my creamy brown blanket as he was approaching the kitchen tablet. I started laughinghardly. He stopped and shrugged his shoulders "What is so funny?" as I was laughing I pointed at him "Did you see yourself? You look like some lost miner!" he grind a little "After breakfast I will go and buy you some T-Shirt! There is no debate about it!" He nodded and without any word he set across from me. With his goggles on I cannot know where he was looking, if it was at me or at the pancakes! It was pissing me of! "Why are you wearing these…?" I pointed at his black goggles. He looked around "There is no plate for me, I will take some by my self I guess!" he stand up and headed to the shelf, just avoiding my question "Richard don't change the subject! I wanna know," I said kinda angry. He was still standing at shelf back turned to me, but he stopped moving "Cause of my eyes! They are very sensitive to the light! You would be probably scared of how they look like!" he whispered! "Show me then..." I was curious about what he mean by (How they look like thing). "You must shut the curtains!" he said after a while. And I did so! "I really want to see them, show me your eyes Richard!" after these words he turn his self my way, leaned his back on the kitchen desk and smiled, putting his goggles on his forehead but his eyes were closed "You'd have to come a lot closer for that!" He said slowly and he paid attention to every word he said! I made a few steps towards him but still I was far enough, about 40 inches, then I stopped. I heard him growl "CLOSER!" his voice filled the whole room! I was really thinking about my doing in the few next seconds, but then I made a step towards him so I was just a couple inches from him! Suddenly he opened his eyes and I almost jumped out of the window if he didn't grabbed me by my wrist! His eyes were mesmerizing, pure and bright, not blue not even gray they were crystal-silver! "you wanted to see...now watch!" he said calmly, looking deeply into my eyes! "Who did this to you?" I asked horrified, he leaned over to me, now we were uncomfortably close to each other I was able to feel his hot breath on my face "I did!" he whispered, I opened my eyes widely "But why What is the advantage of that!?" I leaned little bit farther from him, but he pulled me back even closer I sight, now we were chest to chest, I realized he was sniffing my scent..like some dog but then he leaned even closer "I can see in the dark!" he whispered to my ear I swallowed loudly cause of fear inside of my body, he was terrifying me! "I...I..will..go to the shop now, I will...be...b-back soon!" I said nervously, my voice was tearing apart and my legs were like two jelly sticks, burning in the sunlight! "Okay...I will wait here!" he slowly let go of me and I quickly ran out of my house! As I was before my house door I deeply inhale fresh air my breath was shaking just like my arms and my whole body did! "Are you okay Clowe?" I heard Max my neighbor I opened my eyes widely and make quick fake smile "Yes! Yes! I'm fine! Just need a little... air!" I lied and started heading to the shop! Till I walk from Maxes gaze he was scanning me with the very unbelieving look! Fortunately, I was quickly gone!

* * *

I entered the clothes shop and I started to looking after a XXL men's top! And some coat cause Richard didn't have any! Even if its summer the nights are pretty cold in here and it's the only time when it's dark! Finally I found what I want, black top and a long vintage coat with a hood, perfect! When I got to the cash desk and gave Marine my order she looked at me suspiciously "Finally some tough guy? Who it would be Joshua or Martin?" I shook my head, gave her the money and leave the shop! Everyone was giving me strange looks, even if I knew that in my house is a creepy stranger I was looking forward to being finally home!

 **(A/N: HELLOOOO FELLAS! NEXT CHAPTER KINDA LONGER THEN THE OTHERS, HOPE YOU ENJOY** )


	6. The secret is gone!

Spending my time with Richard was really weird. He was quiet most of the time. He was living under my roof for one week and I know barely anything about him. I was kinda glad he was here because of the civil war outside. I felt safe, with him by my side. but the disturbing thing about it was that I cant get him out of my mind. Still, I get that uncomfortable feeling that he is familiar to me! Bu how he could be I saw him for the first time. Didn't i. He was reminding me of somebody that I used to know a long time ago.

* * *

I was shopping some food and stuff. when I was on the shelf with meat and cheese. I met Max again. " hey Clowe did you see the info tab," he asked me curiously with a flame in his eyes. I frowned "no whats about it?" he smiled "Ohh nothing sweetheart the war is over, on the board are the names of the convicts who are still wanted! You should check it out!" I nodded and then leave the store! When I was heading home the info tab caught my eyes I stopped and started to read the names ion it there were two sheets of paper. One with the names of people that didn't survive the war I read the names tears in my ery\es there were Amy, Jack, Robert, John, Peter, Emily, all of them were my students, the one of the best. As I read the list down and the number of names of people who I know started to rise I felt anger and rage, and when I reached the end of the list I cant hold my self anymore. On the very end was the name of my boss Joshua Toorop written by the green ink. I covered my mouth with one hand and started sobbing. But I have to be strong for them for the whole city! My look then hit the second sheet of paper which was the list of still wanted convicts. And then my heart beat skipped when I read the name of one of the convicts which were written by red ink ( that means the most dangerous) the name was "Richard´B Riddick" and then it hit me it's him, he is the murderer I'm so screwed! now I was sure why he was familiar to me. Riddick is the convict who we cached 9 years ago on Algeria Prime.

I quickly headed home I opened the door and rushed quickly inside, I didn't even bother about closing the door behind me I ran to the kitchen desk and grabbed the knife but before I was able to turn around somebody grabbed my hand in which were the knife and hit my head against the kitchen desk, then throw me the the cold floor. I hit the ground on my back and before I can know what happened Riddick was sitting on my stomach with the knife on my neck "You bastard...let me-"

"SHUT-UP! Hawkins right?" my eyes winded as I struggled to get off of his grip, but his grip on my waist just hardened and the knife on my neck was now itching my soft skin. " How long do you know?" I asked confused he took goggle off and smiled " From the moment I smell the sent in the Slam City! I remember you very well Sammy!" he whispered I closed my eyes to stop the tears streaming from my eyes. " you lied to me, abused me" he growled " I could kill you instead"I struggled again " why didn't you I will tell them they will send you back to hell, cause that's where you belong to" I yelled. He pulled the knife even harder to my neck it really hurt "would you die for your truth?"

"yes, I would!" I whispered expecting that he will cut my throat but he didn't, instead of it he put his knife off of my neck " how interesting! But just to know, the won't believe you they will probably condemn you for helping me to escape! They will kill you! and even if they do believe you will not find me here anymore! The choice is yours!" he scoffed and then let go off me, I quickly stood up and looked into his eyes.

I felt anger, how dare he? His look made me shiver he was standing 2 meters away from me and now I was deciding what I wanna say to him! "If the choice is mine I want you to leave this house, this planet, this fucking galaxy, forever. Never, EVER appear in my life again!" he clenched his jaw and looked deep into my eyes, now all my courage was gone and I was shaking like some jelly stick he noticed and grinned "Okay, I will leave, I'm not used to it but thank you!" he said with calmly voice.

"I'm not doing this cause of you! Now leave before I change my mind!"

He didn't say a word and just leave my house! All day I was vigilant, cause I was afraid that he will return and do something to the people I like or me! I remember uncles words very well! (Stay the hell away from him! He is a killer!) When it was very late at night I decided to go to sleep! I laid on the bed with a gun under my pillow and carefully closed my eyes it didn't take so long and I fall asleep!

 **A/N HEYY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT PLEASE JUST LEAVE A COMMENT AND FAVOR!**


End file.
